The Life With The Cullens
by Cullen4ever80
Summary: Elizabeth Ann Cullen is the newest Cullen clan, and also a big troublemaker of the family she more handful then Rosalie was when she first came to live with the Cullen. This story contains spanking of teens. If you don't like it please don't read it.
1. Getting Into Trouble At School

Summary: Elizabeth Ann Cullen is the newest Cullen clan, and also a big troublemaker of the family she more handful then Rosalie was when she first came to live with the Cullen.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight, I only own Elizabeth Ann Cullen

Elizabeth Ann Cullen is the newest Cullen clan, and also a big troublemaker of the family she more handful then Rosalie was when she first came to live with the Cullen.

Elizabeth walk in the lunch room and went to get some food that she was going pretend eat like the rest Cullen do all the time. After getting the food she walk over to the where the Cullen's kids sit during lunch period. "Hello guys." as she looked around the table.

All her brothers and sisters and her niece was there. But at she never calls Renesmee her niece because no one knows that Bella and Edward are old enough to have a fifteen year old daughter. All the student know at Forks that Dr and Mrs. Cullen foster care and adopt a lot of kids. But they don't know the vampires or half vampire and half human. All the Cullen's kids call Renesmee sister at school.

All the Cullen's kids said "Hello." back to her. As she was open her notebook to start her English paper on four chapters of Pride And Prejudice book by Jane Austen. When a pink small paper threw out of the notebook and lay by Edward. Elizabeth tried get before Edward could but she was too late. Edward picks up the paper and read it. "Well someone is going to be punished by Carlisle tonight." said Edward with a smirk.

Elizabeth nodded. "I know Edward; You don't have to rub it in." As she began to work on her homework of the day. "What did you do this time little sis?" asked Emmett.

"Oh is smart talk back my Math teacher." said Elizabeth she kept writing her notebook and did not looked at Emmett as she spoke to him, which she knew it bug all her older siblings especially Jasper he is so old fashion like Carlisle is.

Later in the day...

Elizabeth and rest of the kids walked in the house 2 hours later than usual because they waited for Elizabeth to get her detention over with. Esme was waiting by the door. "Where in hell you all been this afternoon?" yelled Esme.

"We been here two hours if someone didn't get detention." said Edward as he looked over at Elizabeth who was biting her finger nails. and was not looking at Esme.

Esme was so piss she slapped Elizabeth hand away from her mouth and stood in front of her. Elizabeth jumped after Esme slapped her hand away. "Look at me Lizzy." Said Esme in an ice cold stone tone of voice. Elizabeth immediately looked at her adopted mother in eyes. "I want you to go to your room and wait until Carlisle get home do you understand me?" asked Esme in same tone of voice. "Yes mother I understand." said Elizabeth.


	2. It's Time To Be Punished

Elizabeth ran to her room in vampire speed she didn't want get any more trouble but Esme. She knew once Carlisle got home for working at hospital her bottom would be hurting for a long time. She walked to her bed and took her cell and started texting her friends. When she was waiting for text back she began working on her homework.

An hour later there was there was knock on door. "Come in." said Elizabeth she was still writing up her four chapters on Pride And Prejudice book. When she finished line she was writing she looked and saw Carlisle by her bed. "Hello sir." Said Elizabeth.

Carlisle leaning against Elizabeth's nightstand with his arms across his chest and looking down at Elizabeth. "Hello Elizabeth Ann." in an ice cold tone of voice. Carlisle can tell Elizabeth was very scared or nervous. "I hear you got yourself into little trouble today at school?" asked Carlisle, in same tone voice when he said hello back to Elizabeth.

"Y-y-yes sir." said Elizabeth an small tiny voice that she only when she in trouble with any of Cullen expect for Jasper she need to almost yell for him because he treat an trouble like he back in the military.

"What did you do get yourself in detention?" asked Carlisle in same ice cold stone tone of voice. Elizabeth immediately looked down to her bed. "Well I sort of kind of smart talk my math teacher." said Elizabeth. Carlisle put his index finger and thumb and squeezed his nose.

**"ELIZABETH ANN CULLEN HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T TO TALK BACK TO ADULTS." yelled Carlisle, as he stared down at her. **

"I am so sorry sir, I won't do it again, Please don't spanked me daddy." cried Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Ann you know the rules if you get into any form of trouble you get a spanking for a punishment." said Carlisle as she removed his belt.

Elizabeth stood up and waited for Carlisle to sit down on her bed. The next minute she was over his knee and he was spanking her with the belt. Elizabeth began to cry. "Please stop daddy." cried Elizabeth after spanking her 20 times. Carlisle stop after 10 more hard spanks. Then Carlisle lift her up from his lap and held her. "It's over now and I love you baby girl." said Carlisle as he kissed her forehead. Elizabeth hugged Carlisle, and he hugged her back.


	3. Once Again Getting Into Trouble

Elizabeth walks downstairs after her punishment, while Carlisle to went to his study. Once she was downstairs she ran to Edward's black grand piano and started play roughly with it. Elizabeth knew she be in trouble soon because she didn't have permission play on the piano. At that moment she didn't care because she was mad at Edward for telling Esme she got in trouble in school.

The next thing she saw was Edward stormed in the room and growled, "Get away from my piano." Elizabeth just smiled as she kept playing roughly with the beautiful piano. Edward marched over to her and piano and grabbed Elizabeth and took her upstairs to Esme thinking Carlisle was not home.

"Mother she was playing my piano very roughly." said Edward. As he set Elizabeth the ground very hard. "Ow!" cried Elizabeth she landed on her sore bottom. Then she looked up at Esme. "Hi mom." Said Elizabeth as she rubbed her bottom.

"Get up young lady." ordered Esme. Elizabeth quickly got up from the kitchen floor. "Now I want to go straight to your father's office and tell him what you done wrong." said Esme. As she folded her arms to her chest and tried to look stern she cold.

Elizabeth ran to her father's study and knock on his door. "Come in." Said

Carlisle. Elizabeth then walk in the room that she notice Carlisle was bust looking threw medical books. "Um I see you busy I will come back later." said Elizabeth She tried to stall from being punished Elizabeth turn to leave but Esme was standing at the door frame. "Are you going to tell your father what you did wrong or should I?" asked Esme as she was looking mad at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth should have known Esme would have followed her to Carlisle's office. She turned to face Carlisle. "Dad I played with Edward's piano without permission and I also play with it roughly because I was mad at him for telling mom that I got into trouble at school today." said Elizabeth. I will leave you two now said Esme as she winked at Carlisle.

Elizabeth waited for Carlisle to tell her what to do. Carlisle pulled out a paddle and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm after Esme left the room and then took to the couch across the room. Then next thing she knew was over his knee again he was pulling her underpants to her knees and lift her skirt of her dress and began spanking her bare bottom. He hit about 25 times her he told her to leave the room

Elizabeth ran out the room crying she ran right in to Edward she was so mad him for getting her trouble twice in one day she slapped him across the face.

Edward smiled down at Elizabeth as he grabbed her by the elbow and took her to Bella and his room and threw down on the bed. "You will NEVER hit me again." Elizabeth tried to get up but Edward pushed her back down the bed.

"Please I begged you not punish me." cried Elizabeth. "Oh that little too late now is it." said Edward. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she wonders how Edward will punish her. Edward picks her up and slapped her across the face. Then he whipped her around and gave 10 good smacks on her bottom. Then he pushed out her of his room.


End file.
